


Embearassing

by felidaeth



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, post nut clarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felidaeth/pseuds/felidaeth
Summary: A boring day off leads to something more.----Written for a friend, formal defense of myself in notes
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Kuma | Teddie (Persona Series)
Kudos: 8





	Embearassing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allieelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allieelly/gifts).



> My roommate was complaining that nothing of these two were to her tastes and I took it as a challenge to provide. First time writing porn so it might be a bit clunky! Haven't written any fic with the intention of posting in a while either, and definitely not something with this kind of tone lol

Getting a day off from Junes always felt like a luxury, especially when an off-day  _ stayed _ an off-day. More often than not, someone would call out, and Yosuke would get called in. And if  _ he _ had to work, so did Teddie. However, that made the opposite true as well. If Yosuke was off, he was never alone. Teddie would always be right there with him, making it a real Bear’s Claw- ...Monkey’s Paw, of a situation. But it wasn’t all that bad, and with Souji back in the city, he appreciated the company most of the time. 

Now was not “most times”.

Now was Teddie picking around his room like he had never seen it before, opening anything with a hinge or handle. Yosuke tried to ignore it, raising the volume of his headphones just enough to miss any rattling sounds, but not enough that he wouldn’t hear when Teddie (inevitably) broke something. He makes himself more comfortable on his bed, stretched out on his side while he picks through the new addition of the hottest teen mag Junes has to offer. Rise’s comeback was going great, and the articles and blurbs written about her felt like one of the best ways to keep in touch. Plus, it was pretty fun to bring up some embarrassing fact or quote the next time they spoke. 

“Heeey, Yosuke, your room is really unorganized, you know that? I can  _ bearly  _ make sense of it!” Teddie exclaims, loud and dramatic, like he just  _ knows _ that Yosuke is hellbent on ignoring him. Groaning, Yosuke rolls over to his other side, putting his back to his unfortunate roommate.

“Don’t care, Ted.” He dismisses flippantly, turning the page of his magazine. Teddie either says something else, or stays quiet. Yosuke can’t tell, and he cares even less. ...Until the bear is speaking right in his ear.

“Ohhhh are you reading a  _ dirty _ thing, Yosuke? With innocent ol’ me in the room? I’m shocked!” Teddie’s jeers nearly send Yosuke out of his spine in surprise, and he slaps the issue closed and tosses it to the side. It  _ wasn’t _ , but it wouldn’t be the first time he was almost caught. It’s a tough reflex to tame, no matter how incriminating. 

“A-am I what? Dude- No! Gross! Why the hell would I do that?!” Yosuke snaps, looking over his shoulder. Teddie is just too close in his personal space, causing him to lean further away. Undeterred, or maybe even seeing it as an invitation, Teddie just moves in closer.

“Well you did throw it away just now! Not to mention all the things I’ve seen with my  _ beary _ own eyes! All your magazines, posters, and don’t get me started on your search history! My, my, you’re into so many dirty things indeed!” Teddie laughs, making his own face red from all the fun he pokes. 

Yosuke’s cheeks flush, his features scrunching in distaste, “My  _ search history _ ? What the hell are you going through that for- Never mind, you know what? I don’t want to know. It’s freaky enough knowing this much.”

“I just wanted to get to know you better, Yosuke! That’s all!” Teddie insists as Yosuke looks away from him again to stare at the wall, hoping it’ll be enough of a dismissal to make him leave. “And I did learn a lot! A whole bear-ton of stuff! Like this!” Suddenly, Teddie leans in closer, blowing a puff of hot breath into Yosuke’s ear. The instant results are unfortunate, sending a shiver up his spine and burning his cheeks hotter. Driving his shoulder up, he tries to keep Teddie from having an opening to do it again. 

“W-what the-! Ted! Knock it off!” But Yosuke’s words lack their typical bite, too laced in embarrassment. Embarrassment derived from the fact Teddie even tried that, and from how he didn’t  _ hate _ it. It was the opposite of hate, and that was simply too much to unpack. Not as though Teddie would give him time to, anyways. Not when he was moving back in to speak right into it again.

“You like this, right?” Teddie asks in a lower volume than normal. Yosuke had never thought he could be anywhere close to quiet! The situation has him at a loss for words. Just what is the dumb bear trying to get at, and why? And why is it making him feel so… Turned on. Yeah. He’s getting turned on from this, if the tightening in his pants and throb at the base of his spine is anything to go by. 

“So what does it matter if I like- What are you trying to pull, Ted? You don’t even swing that way!” Yosuke pauses. “...Right?” Honestly, he wasn’t sure. Teddie had always been a skirt chaser, but there had been some more questionable moments too. 

Teddie just shrugs and glances away, red starting to creep up his neck. “Does it matter what way you “swing” if you just want to have fun? You’re pent up too! Not like eithfur of us are scoring.” It’s a surprisingly straightforward answer, and as much as Yosuke wants to hate it, he… can’t. Teddie is right, to a degree. He  _ is _ pent up, if a little bit of air in his ear is enough to get this kind of reaction out of him. And it wasn’t like any potential interests were paying off at the moment either. Both he and Teddie were stuck together.

...In his room.

Alone.

It’s a stupid idea. But sometimes stupid pays off, right? It had in the past, and if Teddie was offering, then it wasn’t really Yosuke’s idea. Teddie would have started it, so if anything went humiliatingly south, it would be  _ his _ fault, and that was something Yosuke could live with. ...Probably.

Yosuke groans, “Fine. You know what? Fine. If you’re gonna insist on this Ted, I’ll agree. But  _ I’m _ the one deciding what we do, got it?” Teddie almost recoils in surprise. 

“R-really, Yosuke? Wow! Who would have thought! Could it be you’ve been thinking of this for-”

“Shut up, Ted! If we’re really going to do this, then just...” Yosuke pauses, rolling onto his back to shimmy down his pants enough to pull himself, half-hard, from his boxers. “...Blow me.” It takes all the steeling of his nerves in the world to keep his voice from sounding like a question. Like hell he’d let this dumb bear think he got the best of him. To his credit, Teddie doesn’t seem upset by it. Instead, he’s staring so intensely at his dick that Yosuke worries he’s going to start smelling smoke. He nudges him with the side of his leg to get his attention.

“...Sure!” Is all the squeaked out response he gets. Who knew he could render him speechless? Maybe they should do this more often if that’s the result. Teddie takes a moment to collect himself before moving down closer to the foot of the bed, carefully climbing over one of Yosuke’s legs to settle himself in between them. Yosuke parts them further, and crosses his arms behind his bed in an attempt to play it cool.

“You know how, right? I’d hope so with how much of my shit you snooped through…” He huffs, getting Teddie to look a little annoyed. 

“O-of course I do! I  _ have _ to know, how else am I going to be a good lover to pretty girls?” Teddie insists defensively as he lowers himself down, reaching forward with a hand and wrapping it around Yosuke’s dick. They both tense when he does, though not unpleasantly. Already a foreign touch feels better than anything Yosuke’s tried before, and for Teddie it brings home the reality of  _ yeah, we’re actually doing this. _

Teddie slowly begins to stroke him, attempting to get a feel and rhythm for what he’s doing. Yosuke grows harder and harder, not taking long to reach full hardness. He lets Teddie explore as patiently as he can, finding it difficult to complain too much. Part of him worries he won’t last at all when his mouth gets involved. 

“...This is good, right?” Teddie wonders aloud, getting a small moan in response. Yosuke nods slowly, hips tilting up into the pumping hand around him.

“Real good, Ted.” He assures.

After a few moments of silence pass between them, Yosuke begins to shift a bit. “Hey, I-I said to blow me, right? So do you want to like… You know…” He mumbles, impatience edging his tone. Teddie nods back at him, too flustered to properly respond. Instead, he dips lower, opening his mouth and allowing hot, damp air to ghost over the head of Yosuke’s cock. It draws a noise out of the back of Yosuke’s throat, one hand tangling in his own hair. Yeah, he’s definitely worried about lasting, and another thing, the more he thinks about it.

“...You know not to use any teeth right?”

Teddie swats his thigh for that, “I’m a _sexy_ _beast_ , not a brainless animal!” Comes the final gripe before he drags his tongue experimentally up the side. Yosuke moans in full then, head lolling back at the repeated action. It feels way better than his hand, and he spreads his thighs further on reflex to encourage him in. Teddie continues his ministrations until he gets used to the feel of him, only then does he brave taking Yosuke into his mouth.

Yosuke nearly shouts in response, back curving slightly off his mattress. It almost brings a smirk to Teddie’s face, hearing Yosuke react so positively. And so easily at that! He brings an arm down from under his head, lowering until his fingers find Teddie’s blonde hair. They weave into it, tugging gently, clearly wanting him to take more. So he does. Teddie sinks lower, an inch at a time so as not to overwhelm himself, leaving Yosuke near shaking with the effort to keep from bucking his hips up. He doesn’t want to choke him and ruin what they have happening now. Teddie appreciates the restraint, his brows furrowing as he takes a little more. His jaw aches a bit, and he isn’t positive he can handle any further. 

So instead, he figures Yosuke can take what he’s given and begins to suck. His tongue rubs at the underside of his roommate’s dick, cheeks hollowing out like he’s seen done online. The loud groan he gets back is all the information he needs to know that this is good. Yosuke starts to pant, turning his head into the crook of the arm still on his pillow to muffle his sounds. He babbles quietly into it, groaning how good of a job Teddie is doing along with countless swears. His eyes are shut tight, fingers curling harder into Teddie’s hair. It doesn’t hurt much more beyond a light sting, so Teddie doesn’t care. 

Yosuke isn’t the only one getting off on it either. Teddie moves his free hand down slowly, beginning to palm at himself as he sucks. He’s just as hard as the boy in front of him, and grinds the heel of his hand against his crotch as he bucks forward for more friction. The small moans it gets out of him reverberate up Yosuke’s dick, drawing more noise out of him too. Not able to tease himself any longer, Teddie hastily undoes his jeans, pulling himself out to stroke himself in time to his mouth. 

Teddie bobs his head slowly, never letting Yosuke all the way out whenever he draws back. He lets his tongue pay special attention to his tip, flicking over it before he descends down again, and Yosuke only grows louder. When his noises become more frequent and his thighs begin to tense, Yosuke knows he’s close. He can feel it coming fast, and yanks on Teddie’s hair in response to begin pulling him off. 

“T-ted, fuck- Ted, I’m close- You gotta- You gotta stop or I’ll…” Yosuke warns, not wanting to just catch him off guard like that. Teddie heeds it, and pulls back with a wet pop at the end. Both of them pant heavily, equally dishevelled and red in the face. Before Teddie can ask how Yosuke wants to be finished off, he sees those brown eyes fixed on where Teddie’s hand is still wrapped firmly around his own cock. 

Yosuke doesn’t take the time to explain. Instead, he sits up as fast as he can manage, arms shooting out to take Teddie by the hips and pull him onto his lap. Teddie blinks curiously, but any questions are swiftly answered when Yosuke wraps a hand around them both. His back curves and he moans at the swift motion of a pumping hand and the pressure of Yosuke’s dick against his. Teddie can’t help but jerk his hips into it, moaning loud himself. He steadies his hands on Yosuke’s shoulders, the other nodding at him as he tries to match his pace, thrusting into Yosuke’s fist. 

In fear of getting too noisy, Yosuke buries his face in the crook of Teddie’s neck, beginning to bite and nip at his skin as he works them both to completion. Teddie’s head tips to the side, allowing for better access as he can’t help but cry out Yosuke’s name repeatedly, nails digging into his shoulder as he shouts it a final time. 

It takes him by surprise, how hard and fast he gets off. Yosuke isn’t fair behind, groaning loud and long as he spills into his own hand. It’s hot and sticky on them both, but neither can mind it. Not yet, at least. They’re far too busy gasping for breath.

Yosuke finds himself encompassed by a pleasant buzz, his forehead resting on Teddie’s shoulder for a few long moments. Coming down from that takes more effort than he anticipated. Slowly but surely though, his breathing finds its normal rhythm again, and he becomes more aware of Teddie’s weight on his lap, and the steadying breaths in his ear. ...And the cum in his hand. 

Teddie’s cum.

Yosuke’s eyes widen as the gravity of what they just did comes barreling down on him. He pulls his head back and tilts his hips up like he’s trying to topple Teddie off of himself. His roommate gets the hint, sliding back to his space on the bed once more. The flush on Yosuke’s face isn’t from arousal anymore, and from how Teddie isn’t meeting his gaze, he’s sure the feeling is mutual.

“...Well that was _ -”  _ Teddie starts, only to be cut off by a harsh exhale from Yosuke.

“Yeah, no, don’t want to hear it, Ted.” Whatever it was could wait late until later. Or forever. Yeah, preferably forever. Yosuke swings his legs from the bed, hurriedly tucking himself away to go clean up in the bathroom. It was going to take an hour long shower at  _ least _ to wash away whatever feelings beyond satisfaction he was left with. And with Teddie putting distance between them as well, Yosuke was willing to bet they wouldn’t be bringing this up again any time soon. With a deep sigh and shake of his head, he opens his door and flees from the room.

How embarrassing. 

**Author's Note:**

> The bear puns keep us humble. But seriously thanks for reading lmao I hope it was somewhat enjoyable. Let it be known I don't even like Teddie or Yosuke, much less Persona 4 (out of all the games). Sorry if anyone subscribed to me for JoJo's content sees this. Cannot believe this was the first nsfw fic I've written I was so certain it would be for Persona 3. Maybe I'll actuall post some fics I have for that finally.
> 
> But anyways, huge thanks for reading again!


End file.
